Lion King 3 : A New Beginning
by AkuraIce
Summary: After Simba defeated scar...After Kovu was accepted into the Pride Lands...Comes the story of the two children of Kovu and Kiara. They meet old friends, recieve spiritual guidance and make choices that will determine the fate of the Pride Lands.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first shot at a lion king fan fiction, so if you review, please take that into account.

Lion King 3

Chapter 1: Legacy

Rafiki chuckled to himself as he painted on his tree. The cool breeze of the early African savannah rustled the leaves of his home. Scratching one ear almost hidden beneath a mane of white hair, he brushed the likeness of a young lion cub onto the rough wooden surface. After gazing at it for a minute, he looked up at the velvety navy blue sky. It was almost sunrise. It was time. Hopping down from his branch, he gathered some feathers and leaves from around his tree and put them into his old turtle shell. After inhaling the scent, he threw the mixture out into the air, where it was caught by the gusts blowing past him. The mixture glided throughout the Pride Lands, into the plains of the antelope and wildebeest, out past the roosts of the toucans and hornbills, and down into the elephant's grazing grounds. Slowly, the animals started to rise, responding to the resonating hum of the importance of that hour in the air. There was a small commotion as the animals lumbered off towards a strange rock formation in the heart of the savannah. Pride Rock, majestic and awe inspiring, stood silhouetted against the rising sun, taking on a fiery glow as the dawn began to dissolve into morning. A dull roar tore through the silence as the future lion king emerged from his resting place. Kovu looked down upon the citizens of the pride lands with joy and tenderness. He shook his fur to rid himself of the dust that had accumulated during the night, and then licked his paw for good measure. Having substantial amounts of food and good living quarters had really improved his health. Since the day when he had been accepted into the Pride Lands, he had grown. His mane was now longer and fuller, his roar had developed, and his wiry, lean teenage muscles had been replaced with strong, broad ones. His chin had filled out, but he still had that scruff at the end that he had when he was a cub and that mischievous glint in his deep green eyes. Rafiki joined the young king at the edge of the precipice, and they locked eyes, the wisdom and understanding in Rafiki's reflecting the youth and excitement in Kovu's. The sound of paws on the smooth stone led them both to turn to the entrance of the cave. Kiara, radiant in her beauty, regally made her way from the cave, holding two cubs by the scruffs of their necks; one was a girl, with wheat golden fur and big emerald eyes. The other was a boy, and he looked more like his father, with chestnut fur, a small tuft of black hair between his ears, and huge chocolate eyes. Both of them looked in wonder at the landscape around them. Rafiki gently and carefully scooped the prince and princess into his arms, and ascended to the top of Pride Rock. The valley held its breath as Rafiki stood above them. In one fluid movement, he extended his arms, unveiling the news cubs to the creatures below. He was greeted with grunts and brayings of joy. Kiara and Kovu went to stand next to Rafiki. They gazed at their children, Kiara with an expression of admiration, Kovu of pride. As Rafiki set them down, the young lion cub scrambled onto his father's back, and the lioness onto her mother's, as the new family retreated to the cave of Pride Rock for some peace.

~11 years later~…..

"YAAAAHHH!" a small ball of chestnut fur sprang from behind a rock, crashing into an unsuspecting flamingo. Startled, the bird let out a throaty squawk and knocked its attacker into the shallow pond.

"Nice one, Koto," smirked a lioness cub lying next to the water. Shaking water out of his eyes, the young lion glared up at her. "Shut up, you walking flea carrier." She stuck out her tongue at him. Kiara emerged from the low grasses surrounding the pond. "Koto lay off your sister, will you?" Koto gave her mom a whining look. "Aw mooom…" Nika, the lioness cub, cut him off. "You heard her." She arched her eyebrows in haughty arrogance. Mumbling under his breath, Koto stepped out of the water. He went out of his way to shake the water off his fur onto his sister. "Stop it, you little…" she started.

"That's ENOUGH." Kiara looked down sternly at her cubs. "Now, Koto, get dried off. Your grandfather is waiting for you." Koto perked up instantly, his brown eyes wide with anticipation. "Oh yeah, Dad and grandpa are gonna show me the kingdom!" He stood up straighter. "'Cause I'M gonna rule it all! Ha ha!" Nika glared at him, her mouth contorted in annoyance. "If His Idiocy doesn't manage to wipe us all out in one dumb move first," she muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Koto yelled back.

She shrugged, and they both bounded out to the Pride lands. Simba and Kovu were waiting for them as they struggled up the steep side of Pride Rock. Simba shook his head in amusement. Nika reminded him so much of Kiara, and Koto of himself. He looked up at the sky. "I wish you could see this, Father". A strange breeze assured Simba that Mufasa had heard him. Koto began eagerly running around his father's legs. "O boy, o boy, o boy!" Nika rolled her eyes in. Kovu halted his son by stepping on his tail. "Calm down, kiddo!" Kovu chuckled at Koto's grumbled expression. Well, we'd better get going," Kovu said.

Nika pawed her father's leg. "What am I gonna do all day?" Kovu gestured to the cave, where another lioness was emerging. This one's fur was a bit darker than Kiara's, and she looked older somehow. Her chin was a bit less scruffy than Kovu's, and she shone with outdoorsy beauty. "Vitani," Kovu said in playful chagrin. Vitani chuckled and turned to her niece. "C'mon, Nika, today you'll get to go on your first hunting mission alone. It'll show you how to be more stealthy and quiet when you're sneaking up on prey… or your brother." Both Nika and Vitani turned and grinned at Koto menacingly. He glared back. Vitani pranced back to the cave where some of the other lionesses were waiting for her. Nika grinned at her brother. "Better watch your back Koto… cause I'm gonna get you someday." She giggled as she scampered off to join her aunt. Koto glanced at Simba fearfully, who shrugged and grimaced helplessly. "Wait!" a small, Brooklyn-accented meerkat appeared over the edge of a bush, closely followed by a warthog that left wilted plants in his wake. "Timon and Pumbaa, at your service, my liege" Timon bowed to Simba first, and then to Kovu. "Got any jobs for a dapper meerkat? Pumbaa here and I wanted to work up an appetite before we visited that bug farm again." Timon's eyes glazed over. "crunchy cicada's, crispy katydids…"

"Succulent slugs…" Pumbaa added.

Timon laughed. "Of course, my foul-winded friend." Of course, the crunchy ones are better…these grubs add dimension, flair…not just some slimy bite…no, crunchy grubs are meals!" Pumbaa snorted. "Slimy." He said defiantly. Timon scrunched his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips. "Crunchy."

"Slimy!"

"CRUNCHY!"

"SLIMY!"

"GUYS!" Simba yelled. Timon and Pumbaa halted their repartee. Kovu cleared his throat and jerked his head in the direction Nika had gone. Timon slouched. "Yeah, cause sendin' us after the little princess while she hunts worked SO well last time…" He faltered under Kovu's withering gaze. "Alright, alright, we're goin'!" he said crossly. "Carnivores, yeesh!" he muttered under his breath as he and Pumbaa ran off to catch up with Nika. Simba, Kovu and Koto then descended from Pride Rock and into the savannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Some ways away, yet another lioness paced about in a dark cave. She muttered curses under her breath, her parchment yellow eyes full of murderous hate. She bared her fangs at the rock formation outside the cave that taunted her, still remembering her plummet into the raging river. Zira was still alive, and her contempt had all but grown for that murderer, Simba, and her traitorous son, Kovu. She was alone, her pride had deserted her, and she was left with nothing but her own vile feelings and a few dead rats. She snarled and roared, her eyes welling with tears with the pain only betrayal can bring. She shook her head to get rid of the tears. Tears were a sign of weakness. She bounded further into the cave for some peace from her tormented thoughts. She ran and ran until a greenish light came into view, the geyser pit where Scar and his hyenas ad planned the death of Mufasa. She grinned at the thought of the King's own brother plotting against him and his son. It was all so…devious. At the thought of Mufasa and Simba, her smile soured. "Those despicable lions," she spat out loud.

"Oh, surely we're not all THAT bad?" said a lazy drawl from a shadowy corridor. Zira whipped around, teeth and fangs bared as another lion stepped into the eerie light. His dark chocolate fur was caked with mud, and his midnight black mane was scraggly. His long mouth curled into a thin lipped smile as his scruffy chin wiggled. His piercing green eyes were half lidded, with a long pink scar through one of them. Zira stared with amazement. "Scar!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Koto bounded around ahead of Kovu and Simba as they progressed through the Pride Lands. "This is so COOL!" he squealed in delight. Simba laughed at his grandson's eagerness. He stooped down to pick Koto up by the scruff of his neck and set him on a boulder. "Look, Koto, what do you see?" Koto squinted. "Uh…grass?" Simba shook his head. "Look over the horizon. Everything the light touches…you will rule someday…after your father, of course." He added. Koto bowed his head. "But...I don't know anything about ruling a kingdom" Simba smiled. "Let me tell you something my father told me. The great kings of the past are watching over us. Mohatu, Ahadi… and my father, Mufasa." "You can see him. Look at the sky." As Koto glanced upwards at the sun, he could just make out the outline of a great, smiling lion. Koto broke into a large grin. Koto then looked around, his eyes coming to rest on a dim, ominous outline of land, untouched by Mufasa's radiant light. It stuck out like a scar. "Dad, what about that shadowy place?" Kovu turned to Simba, as if looking for approval. Simba nodded in a grave manner. Kovu padded over to his son's rock. "Koto let me explain something to you…you know how I told you I wasn't from here?" Koto nodded, his large eyes wide with confusion. "Well…that's where I came from." Koto glanced back at the shadowy place. Kovu sighed deeply. Koto was so young…but he had to know about his family's past. "Koto… your grandmother, your aunt and I were what we call Outsiders. You see, your great uncle, Scar, was a very evil lion. He is the reason that Mufasa isn't here. After Simba came back to defeat him, his followers, including me, your aunt, and your grandmother were banished. Your grandmother, Zira, was Scar's mate. After his death, she wanted revenge. I was part of that plan. My job was to kill Simba through any means possible. I had decided to befriend his daughter…" "Mom." Koto whispered. "Yes, and I am very remorseful. We fell in love, and I turned my back on my evil pride, and eventually, your mother and I brought the Outsiders and the Pride Landers together. However, Zira wasn't willing to let it go so easily, and that proved to be the death of her…literally." That shadowy place is where the Outsiders lived. Now it's called the Wastelands, and who knows what creatures live there. Stay away from it." Koto got a mischievous glint in his eye that Simba knew all too well. "Koto, listen to me. I thought it would be fun to explore too, but it ultimately cost my father his life." Koto slumped. "Okay, okay, can I go now? Nika and I were gonna go climb those trees by the water hole." Simba smiled again. "Keep to the lower branches!" Kovu called out to Koto's retreating back. Kovu shook his head. "What are we gonna do with him?" Simba shrugged. "He's only a kid. Let him have some fun." Simba chuckled as he bounded back towards the Pride lands. Kovu took one last look at the desolate wastelands, then turned and ran after Simba.

Nika stared wide-eyed at Koto as he told her the story of their father's past. She too glanced at the border that separated the Pridelands from the Wastelands. "Wow," she breathed. Koto grinned at her reaction. He then nudged her shoulder. "Well, C'mon, let's go check it out." He said, starting towards the nondescript plains. Nika quickly ran in front of him. "Koto, NO, you heard Dad, that place is dangerous!" Koto rolled his eyes again. "Quit being a worrywart, Nika, jeez!" You know what, I think you're scared." Nika growled. "Am not!" "Are too!" Nika tackled Koto and in a furry frenzy they tumbled down the slope, both landing with a soft "POOF" in one of the many dunes of dust and silt that dotted the Wastelands. Koto got up and shook himself clean of the dirt in his coat. "Nice going, dung-for-brains," he spat at his sister. Nika stuck her tongue out at him. They both looked in wonder at the desolate plains before them. Once -great trees that had been reduced to black, scraggly corpses stretched their bony fingers toward a lifeless overcast sky. "Whoa," the two cubs said simultaneously. The stray gusts of wind that stirred the dusty ground sounded like low, hollow moans in the empty space. Suddenly, they heard a crack, making both cubs jump. Nika began to tremble. "Koto, lets go, I don't like it here." Koto looked around warily. "Y-yeah, this place is no fun anyways," he said, trying to make his voice sound aloof as possible. The two cubs slowly started back towards Pride Rock when a shadowy figure blocked their path. Out of the gloom stepped a lion who looked like an older, more worn version of Kovu, except he was more triangular and sinister looking. "What are you children doing here?" he snarled. "Uh, we, uh, I…" stammered Koto. Scar's eyes narrowed. This cub looked so familiar, but he couldn't place the name. Then his eyes lit up, suddenly seeing the resemblance of Kovu in Koto. "Well, well, if it isn't the newest generation of brats." Koto's eyes were wide with horror. "Sc…Sc…Sca…" "Yes, child, it is a scar, don't gawk at it," the lion snarled. He swung his paw, knocking Koto and Nika into a rock. They both staggered up. Scar raised his paw, and bared his claws. "While I am a staunch supporter of using diplomatic means to solve my problems, I fear that this situation requires a more…direct approach. Time for this bloodline to end…permanently." Suddenly a roar echoed through the air as Kovu leapt between Scar and his children. "Oh, Kovu, how's my favorite cub?" Scar asked in his lazy drawl" Kovu growled. "Scar." He uttered. "How are you here? You're dead." Scar smiled again. "Oh it's a riveting tale, one that I shant bore you with the details. However I see my nephew has convinced you to turn on your pride…" Kovu cut him off. "No, Scar, the only traitor here is you. The rest of the Outlanders have joined the Pride Lands." Scar's smile diminished. "What does your mother know of this.?" Kovu narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Zira's dead, Scar, I saw it happen." Scar grinned yet again. "Is she?" Another lion stepped from the gloom. This one was a female, and she glared at Kovu with utmost revulsion. Kovu's eyes went wide. "Zira?" Zira laughed humorlessly. "You don't recognize your own mother? Has it really been that long, Kovu?" Kovu growled. "Get out, both of you. You had your chance…now leave." Scar shook his head. "Only the King has the power to banish, my young naïve boy," "Well the King agrees with him." said a voice from behind. Simba leaped down next to Kovu, eyeing Scar and Zira with rage. The four lions began to growl at each other, preparing for a fight. Kovu crouched across from Zira, and Simba from Scar. The hairs on each lion began to raise in tension. Koto and Nika looked on from behind the rock they had been knocked into. The banished former king and his mate eyed the present and future King warily. Then, they charged.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Zira lunged first, snarling. Kovu tensed his body and knocked Zira down mid-leap. Wincing, she staggered to her feet, her eyes now red with hate. She charged Kovu again and they tumbled away in a massive ball of fur and claws and teeth. Scar went for Simba, aiming for the King's neck. Although he was aging now, Simba had never lost his youthful physique or athleticism, and his strength was more than a match for Scar's. He easily knocked Scar away. Kovu and Simba slowly started to overcome Scar and Zira. With a final push, the two lions knocked Scar and Zira to the ground. Simba converged on them, his eyes were cold and menacing. "Get out…NOW." He said. Zira knew she could not defeat Simba or Kovu. She was slowly backing away, looking for a safe way out of this when Koto caught her eye. She smiled horribly. "Bravo, Simba, bravo. I will admit that even in your advancing age, your brute strength far outstrips mine or your uncle's. However, I do believe your children have not yet acquired this advantage." She leaped at Koto and Nika, claws bared. Simba's eyes widened with horror, and he quickly leaped in front of his grandchildren. Zira's claws and teeth pierced his leg and he roared in pain. He fell to the ground, incapacitated. Zira, her claws and mouth now stained bright red, grinned with murderous glee. She and Scar rounded on Kovu, who reassumed his battle stance before a roar announced the presence of Timon, Pumbaa and the lionesses. Kiara stepped forward, glaring at the pair of lions. "What are you doing here?" she spat. Scar and Zira looked around at the assembled battalion. Scar bared his fangs. "Another time, missy…" he snarled, and quickly fled the scene with Zira. Kiara shook her head. Then she saw Simba. Her eyes sprang open in mortification and she rushed to his side. Simba groaned weakly. "Daddy!" she cried, tears welling in her eyes. Simba tried to staggerto his feet, and then collapsed again. Kiara turned to the lionesses. "We need to get Simba home. Go back to Pride Rock and get Rafiki. Get him to treat that cut. I'll deal with you two later," she said sternly to Koto and Nika. Two of the lionesses lifted the injured King to his feet and half-carried half dragged him back to the Pridelands.

Back in the solitude of the inner caverns of Pride Rock, Kiara looked at her children, her face set in barely controlled anger, theirs in fearful anticipation. "What have you got to say for yourselves?" she whispered menacingly. "Do you have ANY IDEA the trouble you two could have caused? You could have been KILLED, not to mention you almost cost your grandfather his life." "Mom, I tried to tell him…" Nika squeaked. "Don't go pinning this all on your brother, Nika," Kiara firmly cut her off. "This is as much your fault as it is his. Your father SPECIFICALLY told you to stay away from that place, and you deliberately disobeyed him." Suddenly Timon walked in accompanied by Zazu. "Sire, I am here to inform you that Simba has been patched up and is now resting." Kiara breathed a sigh of relief. Then Timon and piped up, " Well kids, I guess it just runs in the family . I mean, you wouldn't BELIEVE how many times ol' Simba sent me and Pumbaa to stop Kiara here from wanderin' off…" "TIMON!" Kiara yelled. "Not in front of them…" she whispered through her teeth, "I'm trying to make a point here!" Timon's eyes widened. "O, sorry your majesty" and with that, he bowed himself out, with Zazu shooting a comical disapproving look at the pair of cubs that Kiara couldn't help but chuckle at. Kiara turned back to her children and sighed. "I'm sorry, just please PLEASE promise me you'll obey us next time?" Nika and Koto nodded their heads furiously. "Good," she smiled her signature toothy smile. "Now, you kids go harass Zazu or something, I gotta go check on daddy."

Kiara padded over to where Simba lay. Rafiki had mixed a special herb with some dew to stop the cut from infecting and had bandaged Simba's leg with banana leaves. "How are you doing, daddy?" she asked tentatively. "Its fine," said Simba. "Come on…we have to … go after Scar." he got up, but as soon as he put his weight on the leg he winced and collapsed again. "Daddy," Kiara said soothingly. "Rest." Simba nodded his head grudgingly and lied back down. Kiara strode out of the cave where she saw Kovu standing at the edge of the precipice, the now setting sun outlining his mane. "Kovu?" she asked. "Are you alright?" "No, I'm not…" he said softly. " I'm supposed to rule this place someday and I couldn't even stop two incredibly old lions from attacking Simba." He put his head down. "Listen to me, Kovu…" Kiara put her paw on his shoulder. "This wasn't your fault. Scar must have been out there waiting for them. I mean, he knew daddy never liked to do what he was told, he guessed it must run in the family." Kovu turned away. Kiara licked his cheek and walked back inside.

Kovu leapt off the precipice and down the slope into the Pride Lands. He walked for what seemed like hours until he came to a little grassy clearing with a small pond. After lapping up some water, he sat and felt the breeze. "I need help…" he murmured. "Something, anything…" Suddenly, the breeze grew stronger, and then a group of stars started to brighten until they became an outline of a lion with a large chin and a flowing mane of clouds. The two brightest stars were his eyes, and he looked down at Kovu. One word escaped Kovu's lips…

"Mufasa."


	5. Meanwhile

Meanwhile….

Vitani giggled to herself as she went for an evening run before bed. Since being in the Pridelands, like her brother, she had grown stronger and much healthier. She flexed her strong muscles and bounded across the grassy plains with feline grace. Suddenly, she spied a rather fat groundhog ambling along her path. "Hmm…" she thought. "A little late night snack couldn't hurt…." She got low to the ground and began sneaking almost inaudibly towards the creature. However, before she could reach it, a paw shot out from in front of her and nabbed the groundhog's legs, pinning it to the ground while simultaneously momentarily blinding Vitani with its tail. "Hey, what do you think you're…" she gasped as the creature turned around. It was a lion cub, only a bit older than Koto. His lips were pulled back over his teeth in a snarl, but his redwood colored eyes betrayed his fear. Vitani sensed that he was alone and probably scared to death. In the past, she would have been indifferent to his anguish, but now, her heart felt nothing but sorrow and pity for the little cub. She backed up a bit, trying to keep her voice as calm and soothing as possible. "It's ok," she cooed gently. "I'm not gonna hurt you…you can have the groundhog. What are you doing out here so late, little fella? Where are your parents?" The cub looked up at her with his large eyes, and Vitani saw tears in them. She then realized that she was right; he was definitely alone, possibly an orphan. "Well, I'll say this for you, kid, you got some hunting skills…maybe you can help my niece. She's hopeless. What's your name?" "Maku," he whispered, his voice also a bit deeper than Koto's. "Well, come on, Maku, I know a place you can stay. I'm sure my brother won't mind… come on." She and the cub slowly made their way back to the Pride Lands.


	6. Chapter 5

Mufasa smiled benevolently. Kovu was amazed at how much Simba resembled him. "Kovu," Mufasa said. His voice seemed to come from everywhere, deep and rich as the night sky. Kovu wasn't sure whether he was supposed to kneel or bow or just speak or what. He had never met Mufasa in person, much less in ethereal spiritual being form. "Uh..." he stammered. Mufasa laughed a bit at Kovu's speechlessness. They talked for a while, about that new cub that has arrived that Nika has seemingly taken an interest in, about the kingdom, and whether or not the hornbills would settle their dispute with the toucans before the annual bird convention. "Kovu," Mufasa said again, his eyes filled with amusement. "I understand you have a lot on your mind right now…. My son has two enemies to worry about… two whom he thought dead." "Yeah, and to make matters worse, he's injured." Kovu muttered, looking down. "I've only been a part of this pride for only a little while. I'm not ready to be the new King yet," he lamented. Mufasa sighed. "Let me tell you something I told Simba. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day the sun will set on his time here, and will rise with you as the new king. As the heir, you must be ready to accept kingship when the time comes to demand it of you. It might come sooner than you think." With this, the stars dimmed back to their regular light, the clouds dispersed, and Mufasa disappeared. The velvety blue was beginning to change to a steely gray as dawn began to overtake the night. Kovu rose, feeling peculiarly refreshed, and bounded back to Pride Rock. Kiara stood at the edge of the stone, her eyes closed, reveling in the fresh crisp morning breeze. He licked her cheek and told her about his audience with Mufasa. Her bright eyes filled with wonder as he described him, as she had also never met Mufasa. She bounded back into the cave, where Simba lay, pawing the ground. "Daddy, you'll never believe what I just heard!" she exclaimed, her rich alto voice quivering with excitement. "Kovu…he spoke to Mufasa!" Simba's head jerked upward. "He…he spoke to Kovu?" he croaked, his voice full of grief. Simba looked away. "I knew this would happen. I am becoming too old to lead the Pride Lands. The time for me to pass the mantle to Kovu is almost upon us." Kiara stared in horror. "No, Mufasa didn't… Kovu just said…daddy, Kovu and I…we're too young. We can't lead yet, not like you and Mom…" "Kiara," Simba cut her off gently but firmly. Kiara pursed her lips and bowed her head. Simba put his paw on her shoulder, with some strain. "Kiara, don't be afraid. You'll be ready to accept the throne when the time comes. My father once told me that the Great Kings of the Past…" Kiara now cut him off. "Live in the stars, I know, Daddy. They will always be there to guide me, blah, blah, blah…" Simba smiled warmly, and so did Kiara. "You'll be ready, Kiara." He said. Kiara rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "Okay, okay, can I go now?" Simba chuckled at Kiara's words…the exact same words he had muttered when Sarabi had attempted to bathe him so many years ago. He gave her the toothy grin that she inherited from him, and she laughed and padded back out into the sunlight.

Kiara almost ran into Vitani on the terrace. "Kiara, I'd like you to meet someone." She smiled as a young lion about Koto's age with bronzish fur and a tuft of russet fur between his ears stepped shyly from behind her legs.

Koto's eyebrow was turned up skeptically as Maku approached him and Nika. "Who's this kid?" he whispered to Nika. "I don't know, but isn't he cute?" she murmured with a dreamy expression. Koto shook his head in disgust. Nika thought she heard him mutter something that sounded strangely like "girls". Kiara came up behind the golden cub. "Koto, Nika, this is Maku." Maku raised his head timidly. "Hi," he said in a small voice. Koto opened his mouth to respond, and suddenly, Nika swept in front of him. "I'm Nika," she said a simpering smile. Kiara couldn't help but notice that her daughter's expression was reminiscent to the one SHE had worn when she had met Kovu. Oh yes, she would be keeping a close eye on her and Maku. "Maku is going to help you with your hunting, Nika." "Really!?" Nika exclaimed, turning her gleaming eyes back on Maku. He met her expression with a shy albeit sly grin that caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. An annoyed huff announced the arrival of Vitani. "I've seen this kid in action, and he's got some skill; maybe he can do what I couldn't, and create a predator from this klutz." She said, gesturing affectionately to Nika. Koto snickered. Nika glared at him. Determined to show that she was fully capable of hunting without fault, she scanned the precipice for worthy prey. Soon her eyes settled on a chameleon. She crouched down and slunk up to it, but before she could pounce, the chameleon scuttled away to a different area. She flushed with embarrassment. "You're not doing it right," said a quiet voice. Nika whirled around to see who had spoken. It had been Maku. He padded forth. "Your belly is scraping the rock too much, creating too much sound. You need to be as close to the ground as you can without touching it." He slunk down, as Nika had done, and the watched in amazement as he advanced toward the chameleon. Had they not been watching him, they wouldn't have known he was there at all. With lightning-quick reflexes, he had the chameleon pinned to the stone with one paw. Both Vitani's and Nika's eyes shone with admiration. Koto scoffed and muttered "show off,". Maku smiled a toothy smile and stepped back to give Nika a go. She crouched low, moved like a whisper. The chameleon was under her paw before it had time to register that Maku had let it go. Maku grinned. Nika blushed again. Koto rolled his eyes and watched as Maku and Nika "hunted" some more. He would never understand girls, even if one happened to be his sister.

~Later that day…~

Koto scrunched up his face in concentration. His eyes narrowed. His claws dug into the earth. The only sound was the croaking of birds in the distance. He took a deep breath and…mewed. Koto slouched and turned to stare venomously at Nika, who was howling with laughter. "Oh shut it, you…" he muttered. "What…kind of roar…was that?" she panted, her breath still short from laughter. Koto came toward her. "At least I've been practicing," he retorted scathingly. While you out on another "hunting trip" with whats-his-face, that one lion with the bronze fur…Maku, isn't it?" Nika stopped laughing and glared. "He was teaching me how to be more stealthy!" She muttered defensively. Koto raised his eyebrows, and his big-brother-knows-a-secret-with-which-he-can-torment-his-sister grin appeared on his face. "Have you noticed how shrilled your voice gets when you lie?" he asked calmly. "1," he said. "That's what aunt Vitani has been trying to teach you, and you sucked. Then suddenly some other guy shows up and you're suddenly Mrs. Huntress Extraordinaire? 2, the way you were giving him those dewy eyes and compliments sure didn't look like you were thinking about hunting to ME…" Nika charged and he easily sidestepped, imitating her soprano voice. "Oh, Maku, you're so brave! I always feel safe with you…" "That's not true!" Nika yelled, her ears flattening back on her head. She growled and charged again. Koto dodged, his grin widening, mock realization dawning on his face. "Ya know what? I think you like him, Nika! You met him not 5 hours ago and already you have the hots for him!" "SHUT UP!" Nika wailed, her eyes welling with tears of indignation and anger. Koto's mischievous look turned to one of concern. "Nika… I was just kidding… I…I didn't mean to make you really upset…" he said softly. She glared at him. He recoiled under her gaze. "Well, maybe I do like him!" she shouted, her voice wavering, threatening to be overcome with sobs. "But he never notices me, how I've been able to capture five groundhogs without them noticing, how I helped clean his fur after the stork knocked him into the watering hole … he'll never think of me more than a student or a friend…" Koto simply sat and listened. Nika completely broke down, putting her head on Koto's shoulder. Koto patted her head with his paw in a big brotherly sort of way. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "You're kinda smart and pretty fun to argue with…" Nika looked up at Koto's face. His expression clearly stated that he believed that this was a good compliment. Nika wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Idiot," she said, and she pushed him playfully. Koto smiled, and they both set to romping in the grass till dusk.


End file.
